Slow Motion
by YoungWildandFree
Summary: Honestly the title of this story has nothing to do with anything. This story will consist of a group of non-connected  and some possibly connected  one shots that revolve around none other that Mercedes Jones  and possibly Amber Riley.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I am back with a new story. This story will consist of a variety of random smutty, fluffy, and cutesy one shots. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Also, just so you all know I have not forgotten about Parenthood, I just haven't had time to write for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor am I affiliated with Glee in anyway form.**

* * *

><p>Mercedes sat on the couch nestled in between Sam's legs. Her head rested back against his broad shoulder and his arms were wrapped protectively around her. Both of their eyes fixated on the screen before them as the movie played out. This was a normal scenario for the young couple. Every Saturday night the Jones' went out to dinner, a movie, or possibly just a night on the town leaving the two teen's quality time for themselves.<p>

This time was no different. However for Mercedes, her mind was elsewhere instead of on the movie as it should have been. For the past few days Mercedes had been thinking about her relationship with Sam. Thoughts of taking their relationship to the next step floated around in her mind and honestly she was considering it. They had been together for a while now and Mercedes had given him everything she had to offer, but her body. She always told herself that she would wait, but with Sam she didn't feel she needed too.

Mercedes loved him and she knew that no matter what she wouldn't regret letting Sam being her first. She believed that he wouldn't hurt her and that he truly did love her as well, so why not give herself to him? Letting out a small barely audible sigh Mercedes shifted slightly in their embrace causing Sam to look down at her and smile softly. Looking up at him through her eye lashed Mercedes couldn't help but to beam back. He was the one and her heart knew that.

Besides they had talked about it every once and a while. Sam had stated from the start that he would wait and true to his word he did. Never did he pressure her into anything that she didn't want to do; the perfect gentleman. That one thought only reassured her of what she was about to start.

Turning in his arm Mercedes stared into his green eyes, the movie now completely forgotten. "Sammy…" She whispered softly.

"Hmm?" Sam mumbled just as softly, his eyes slowly drifting from the screen to meet her dark amber orbs.

Smiling softly Mercedes leaned in and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. Almost immediately Sam kissed her back his arms tightening around her waist slightly. Repeatedly their lips pressed against each other in kiss, after kiss, after kiss until they were fully submerged in each other.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Mercedes turned in his arms to straddle him. A small moan escaped her when Sam's arms fell from her waist and his hands came in contact with perfectly rounded ass. At that moment Sam slipped his warm tongue into her mouth to caress hers.

Twisting, tangling, and caressing the others', their tongues glided together in perfect harmony. Sucking gently on Sam's tongue Mercedes tugged on his dirty blonde locks creating a small groan from him. Slowly Sam began to shift their bodies until Mercedes was lying on the couch under him.

Running his large callous hands up and down her thighs Sam began to take control of the situation. Now completely dominating their heated kiss he pulled her plump bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled, sucked, and licked at it. Groaning Mercedes let her hands fall from pulled at his hair to trailing up and down his back.

Releasing her lip from his teeth, Sam pulled back slightly to stare down at her. Her eyes were now slightly glazed over, her cheeks flushed, and her lips obviously kiss bitten. Sam had to smile down at her because even in this state she looked absolutely beautiful and he was almost sure his features resembled her own at this point.

Staring up at him Mercedes pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and let out a small giggle at the way he looked at her. "I love you Sam." Sam barely had enough time to respond before she was pulling him down for another heated kiss. Sliding his hands from her thighs to under her shirt, Sam sighed into the kiss when his hands came in contact with her soft warm flesh.

Sliding his hands up and down her soft mocha skin he grazed the edge of her bra ever so slightly. At that small touch Mercedes pulled away and slid from under him. Sam let out a small sigh thinking their fun was over.

"C'mon." Mercedes whispered softly pulling on his hand. Tugging Sam behind her she pulled him into her room and shut the door.

Looking at her slightly confused Sam's eyes ran across the mint green, lavender, sky blue, and baby pink paint splatters cross her black based walls. This was not the first time Sam has been in her room, but he still felt the need to admire it. His attention shifted back to her and the confusion spread across his face when she pulled him over to the bed making him sit down.

Standing in front of him Mercedes felt the nerves beginning to gather within her. Letting out a shaky breath she stared into his eyes as she lifted her shirt over her head. Tossing it into the corner she felt a warm blush gather on her cheeks. Fumbling with the tie on her purple Victoria Secret sweat pants she glanced up to see Sam's eyes absorbed on her with such wonder and lust.

Biting her bottom lip roughly she stepped out of her sweats and tossed them into the same corner as her shirt. Standing before Sam in only a black lace bra and matching boy shorts she had never felt more vulnerable.

Sam's eyes rolled over her lush form with such great intensity that she had to force herself not to cover up.

Stepping closer to Sam Mercedes cupped his face in her hands and made him look up at her. Green eyes met brown and she searched his. Smiling softly after what seemed like forever she voiced.

"I'm ready Sam."

Sam's eyes completely glazed over in lust at those three words, but he reminded himself that he needed to stay in control and not think with his dick.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly grabbing ahold of her hips.

"Sam I love you. I have thought about this for a while now and I know that I want my first time to be with you and only you. I'm ready for this."

At her words Sam smiled. "I love you too Mercy. I am honored that you are allowing me something so special to you." Leaning forward he kissed her stomach.

"I'm going to make this night, a night you will never forget." He whispered against her belly.

Mercedes eyes shined with love and adoration for the boy in front of her. She knew she was making the right choice.

Shifting to sit down when he pulled her, Mercedes fell back onto her bed and allowed Sam to hover over her. Spreading her legs Sam fit himself between her warm thighs as he leaned down to kissed her lips.

Along her neck Sam trailed open mouth kisses. When his lips met the juncture where her neck met her jaw he bit down softly. Nipping, kissing, biting, and sucking Sam left three hickies along the side of her neck.

By the time Sam was trailing his full lips down to her breast she was craving more. Mercedes arched into his kisses when he placed two over her bra covered nipples. Biting her sensitive nipples through the lace material Sam reached around to unhook it. Pulling back he slowly slide the bra down her arms and tossed it on the floor.

Just at the sight of her full breast Sam's breath hitched. Taking the twins into his large hands he ran his warm palm over here sensitive skin. Taking her nipples between his fingers he twisted, pulled, and tweaked. "Sam…" Mercedes moaned out softly at his ministrations.

At her soft moan Sam leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Swirling his tongue in slow circles around her areola he sucked roughly. The contrast of his rough sucking and soft licking was driving her crazy. He knew her nipples were sensitive, why was he teasing her?

Tugging on her nipples with his teeth Sam released her with a very audible 'pop' before moving over to show her other breast the same amount of attention. Dragging his hot wet tongue down her stomach he hooked his fingers between the thin fabric of her boy shorts. Swirling his tongue around her belly button Sam showed every inch of her stomach an ample amount of admiration.

Mercedes knew she wasn't the thinnest or the best looking girl around. She had curves and sometimes it's hard to know that you don't fit the _look_; however, right here and now with Sam none of that mattered. He was showing her body so much appreciation and making her feel absolutely beautiful. One of the reasons she loved him.

Feeling Sam tugging ever so slightly on her panties she looked down at him to see his eyes asking the final unspoken question. Giving a small nod she closed her eyes as he pulled her panties down her legs. Throwing the panties on the floor Sam stared at Mercedes in all her glory before whispering. "God, you're so beautiful."

Mercedes could feel the heat rising in her cheeks at his words. Mercedes opened her eyes just in time to see Sam dirty blonde hair disappearing between her legs. Biting her lip she bent her legs at the knee to make it easier for him and mentally prepared herself. A shiver ran through her when Sam blew a puff of air against her.

Sam took a few seconds to think about how he wanted to do this before decided to taste her all at once. Reaching out with one of his hand Sam spread her open and took one long slow swipe of her with his tongue from her dripping wet slit to the hood of her clit.

"God, Sam!" Mercedes groaned when his lips wrapped around her clit and sucked. Instantly her hands fell to tangle into her hair tugging and pulling slightly.

Running his tongue up and down her wet slit Sam circled her opening causing Mercedes to shudder in pleasure. Pushing his tongue into her Sam traced her walls. Tasting all of her sweetness Sam groaned. She was fucking delicious. Flattening his hands against her thighs he spread her legs a little more.

Flicking his tongue up he brushed against her G-spot earning a yelp of pleasure from Mercedes. "Damn." She moaned her hips moving in time with the thrusts of his tongue.

Circling his thumb over her clit Sam sped up the movements of his tongue. He took great pleasure when Mercedes legs began to quiver and shake. "Oh god, oh, Sam, fuck." She whimpered as he continuously sped up his pace.

Her body was on fire and she could feel her impending orgasm as it built up within her. She could feel the most intense wave shock running through her, her whole body seized the moment. Sam grabbed ahold of her hips to steady her as he sucked roughly on her clit as she came.

The only sounds that could be heard in the room were Mercedes throaty moans and gasps. Licking up her newfound wetness Sam smiled as he eased her down from her high with small licks and his hands rubbing up and down her thighs.

When Mercedes could finally breathe again she yanked Sam up to her and kissed him deeply. Only did the two break apart when they felt their lungs would explode.

Breathing heavily the two stared into each other's eyes. "I love you." Sam voiced softly before he moved from her to shed his own clothes.

Once he was fully nude before her Sam reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Pulling out a condom he resituated himself on the bed. Mercedes watched him nervously as he rolled the condom down on his hardened dick.

God, she knew he was big by feeling it, but damn it he was **HUGE**. Her nerves must have shown on her face because once Sam looked up to her he quickly moved between her legs.

Pecking her softly on the lips Sam sighed. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be fine. I want this Sam." Mercedes gazed into his green orbs.

Nodding Sam propped himself up with one of his hands and used the other to hold the base of his dick as he guided himself within her. Pressing the head of his dick to her entrance he felt her body immediately tense.

"Relax baby." He whispered into her ear.

Letting out a shaky breath Mercedes closed her eyes as she tried not to think about him entering her.

Pushing the head of his dick into her ever so slowly Sam pressed his lips to hers to distract from the pain.

Groaning Mercedes wiggled under him as he slowly pushed into her stretching her out. The further into her the more it hurt and a small whimper of pain passed her lips. She had been told it felt like a stretching sensation but this, this was so much more than that.

Mercedes could feel each and every movement his dick made within her and the pain of her walls contracting and ripping to fit him. "Sam…" She whispered against his lips in a small cry.

Sam felt so bad because he didn't mean to hurt her. Never did he want to hurt her but there was nothing he could do to ease the pain. It was inevitable. "Baby… I'm sorry." He whispered.

When Sam's dick brushed against her hymen he stopped all his movements. This was it. Mercedes gripped roughly onto Sam's biceps as she tried to adjust to the feeling of him being with in her.

Centimeter by centimeter Sam pushed against her hymen willing it to break as painlessly as possible. It was obvious Mercedes felt the pain though because she cried out and tears began to leak from her eyes as she dug her nails into his forearm.

Sam groaned when she bit down on his lip damn near hard enough to draw blood as he finally fully broke passed her barrier and fit himself completely with in her. Stilling every single movement Sam kissed around her face softly.

Pain shot through every portion of her body and she felt completely numb. Breathing heavily Mercedes whimpered because she could feel Sam's dick throbbing within her only adding to her pain. "God, Sam." She cried into his ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Sam voiced quickly into her ear. Kissing her neck he tried to help her forget about the pain.

Slowly the pain within her began to subside and all she could feel was pleasure. Releasing her death grip in his biceps Mercedes wiggled her hips under him. "You can move now." She smiled softly.

Sam looked down at her and smiled back before slowly pulling out of her causing a groan to escape her from the friction. Sliding back into her just as slowly Sam set a very lazy pace much to the objection of dick that wanted to fuck her into the mattress.

Thrusting into her Sam could not believe how slick and tight she was around him. Her walls clenched into his dick so tightly it was crossing the lines of heaven and hell. Sam let out a grunt when she angled her hips up to meet his thrusts.

"A little faster." She moaned into his shoulder. Not being able to deny her request Sam picked up his pace and began to thrust into her faster.

Mercedes was in pure ecstasy at the moment. His dick felt so good moving like that within her she couldn't stop herself from moaning out when he began to thrust harder. Running her hands up and down his back she cupped his firm ass in her hands pulling him deeper inside of her.

Feeling Mercedes small hands gripping his ass made Sam groan softly and bit down on her neck. "Fuck baby you're so tight." Sam huffed when her walls clenched around him.

At his words Mercedes moaned out. "Deeper—oh fuck Sam" He leaned up straightening his back and grabbed ahold of her hips pulling her into him.

Sam was now fucking her as if she wasn't a virgin just a few minutes ago and by her moans he could tell that she didn't mind. Angling his hips up Sam began to hit her g-spot with each and every thrust.

"Oh Sa—Gah, Fuck baby." Mercedes babbled as she wrapped her legs around him. Damn it if Sam wasn't creating all these feeling within her at one time. She was in so much pleasure that she had forgotten what was up and what was down. All she could think about was the way he was pumping into her.

The way she was clenching around him Sam knew there was no way he was going to last much longer. So he reached between their bodies rubbing and pinching at her swollen clit.

At the sensations Mercedes gasped as she felt herself at the brink of her orgasm. "Fuck, fuck, damn it, god, Sam" She whined out as he thrust into her. All it took was three more deep thrusts before Mercedes screamed his name her body trembling as the heat ran through her form. Her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth fell open in a silent groan as she clenched even tighter around him.

Sam moaned her name as her walls began to milk him for everything he had to give and then some. The trembling of her body beneath him and the rapid suction of her walls around his dick was just too much. Without warning Sam came long and hard into the condom.

Slowly he slowed down his pace until he came to a full stop. Slumping against her he buried his face into her neck as he tried to compose himself. Mercedes came down from her euphoric high and ran her hands up and down his back slowly.

Fully able to function again Sam sat up and slowly pulled out of her. Pulling off the condom he tied it up and tossed it into the trashcan beside her bed as he rolled off her.

The two teens lay side by side completely spent. Rolling into her side Mercedes curled into him resting her head on his chest. Upon instinct Sam wrapped his arm around her pulling her further into him.

Looking up at the blonde through her eye lashes Mercedes placed a soft kiss above his heart. "That was…" she searched for the word. "Amazing."

Smiling down at her Sam ran his fingers through her hair. "A memory I will cherish for a lifetime." Kissing her forehead Sam whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Sam." Mercedes voiced sleepily as her eyes began to feel heavy. In no time she was sleep against him and Sam just stared down at her happily stoking her hair.

He didn't know how long he watched her sleep before he too fell into a blissful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys sorry for the long wait I've been really busy with school lately. I'll be updating parenthood soon. :)**

**Also, for the few that reviewed I do take request and I have those coming up soon.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Look on first chapter.**

* * *

><p>Staring down at her future Mercedes cupped her hand tightly around her mouth. Unshed tears currently filled her eyes. They were locked on the pregnancy test that was sitting on the counter. Positive; was the single word staring back at her. How could she be pregnant? It was impossible to become pregnant while on birth control right? Well apparently not. Running her fingers through her dark brown hair Mercedes let a few of her tears fall. How was she going to tell Noah? How would be react? So many scenario's and reactions playing in her mind. She couldn't stop that thought from flooding her. She had to stay strong though. Stay… well. Stay positive for the time being.<p>

Slowly removing her hand from her mouth Mercedes let out a long and deep sigh. Her life was about to change forever. Grasping the test in her hand Mercedes clutched it tighter than she probably should have at the moment. Stepping out of the bathroom Mercedes walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Almost as if she was in a daze. Her eyes fixated on the wall in front of her. Setting the test down on the coffee table Mercedes wiped her tears and sat silently with her thoughts.

Mercedes was so trapped inside herself that she failed to hear the keys at the door, and the footsteps enter the house. She even missed Noah calling out her name. She didn't come back to reality until she felt a hand slide into her own. Blinking Mercedes noticed Noah on his knees in front of her with a look of worry on his face.

"Baby, are you alright?" Noah asked stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "You look a little pale, and you didn't even notice me come in."

Staring at him Mercedes let out a small huff as his words registered to her. "Oh um, yeah I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little tired." She lied, deciding to wait until after dinner to tell him.

Noah eyed his girlfriend closely before nodding slowly, "You should get some sleep then, I don't mind eating alone." That earned a small laugh from Mercedes.

"Yeah, right. C'mon baby." She stood up quickly pulling Noah up with her. Glancing at the table behind him she eyed the test before pulling him into the kitchen.

"How was your day?" she asked trying to keep her mind off the news.

"Today was pretty uneventful. I did get a few new clients though." Noah spoke as he leaned onto the counter.

Moving around the kitchen Mercedes pulled a tray of lasagna out of the oven and sat it on top of the stove before glancing over at him. "What kind of things do your new client's want you to work on?"

Pulling two plates from the cabinet Noah shrugged, "We haven't really discussed that yet, but I do believe it's a big project."

Looking over her shoulder towards Noah, Mercedes smiled. "Well that's great. You've been trying to get a bigger project for a while now." Cutting the lasagna some she placed a bit on each plate before moving over to the fridge and pulling out the salad.

"Yes, but baby you know a bigger project means less time here with you." At that thought Mercedes bit her lip but shrugged it off.

"Baby, I don't mind really." She said as she placed the plates on the table before sitting down.

Looking at her hesitantly Noah sat down. "Mercy, you're always saying how you want me home more." He spoke softly.

Sigh Mercedes nodded. "Yeah, but this is something you've wanted for a while and I'm not going to be the one to pull you away from that."

Beginning to eat Noah fell into a silence. Thinking it over he knew that Mercedes didn't exactly like him not being home a lot but he had to bring money into their house somehow. Sighing he reached across the table and pulled her free hand into his. "I guess you're right, but if it really starts to bother you let me know and I can just transfer this deal to someone else."

Looking into Noah's brown eyes Mercedes nodded. "Alright I promise."

The two began to eat their food normally now. Small talk was going back and forth between the two.

As they both finished their dinner, fear began to rise with in Mercedes again. It was now or never. Looking up to see Noah putting their plates into the sinks she chewed on her lip roughly. Taking a deep breath she quietly slipped out of the kitchen and into the living room. Grabbing the test she held it behind her back as she hesitantly spoke. "Noah, baby come here."

Poking his head out of the kitchen Noah look his girlfriend over. "Baby, what is it?" when she didn't respond he stepped out the kitchen. "Mercy?"

Looking up at Noah slowly she pulled the test from behind her back and moved forwards for him to see.

Noah glanced down at the white stick in her hand confused. That was until he noticed the words positive written across the screen. His brown eyes went wide as he slowly looked back up at Mercedes. "You—… Your pregnant?"

Nodding slowly Mercedes closed her eyes waiting for him to blow up. However instead she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her body closer to his. Letting out a small sigh of relief Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry."

At her words Noah pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Why would you be sorry?" She looked away from him.

"Well, I just know you said you weren't ready for kids yet, and well now." Noah shook his head.

"Baby, I love you. No I wasn't exactly expecting this or was ready for this, but we're here now. I am happy." He smiled softly before giving her a soft kiss.

Looking up into Noah's eyes Mercedes smiled softly. "I love you too Noah." Pulling away from her some Noah dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach which caused a giggle to erupt from Mercedes.

"Baby I'm not even showing yet!" she shook her head at her lovely boyfriend. Running her fingers through his Mohawk she smiled to herself. Everything would be just fine.

Staring down at her future Mercedes cupped her hand tightly around her mouth. Unshed tears currently filled her eyes. They were locked on the pregnancy test that was sitting on the counter. Positive; was the single word staring back at her. How could she be pregnant? It was impossible to become pregnant while on birth control right? Well apparently not. Running her fingers through her dark brown hair Mercedes let a few of her tears fall. How was she going to tell Noah? How would be react? So many scenario's and reactions playing in her mind. She couldn't stop that thought from flooding her. She had to stay strong though. Stay… well. Stay positive for the time being.

Slowly removing her hand from her mouth Mercedes let out a long and deep sigh. Her life was about to change forever. Grasping the test in her hand Mercedes clutched it tighter than she probably should have at the moment. Stepping out of the bathroom Mercedes walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Almost as if she was in a daze. Her eyes fixated on the wall in front of her. Setting the test down on the coffee table Mercedes wiped her tears and sat silently with her thoughts.

Mercedes was so trapped inside herself that she failed to hear the keys at the door, and the footsteps enter the house. She even missed Noah calling out her name. She didn't come back to reality until she felt a hand slide into her own. Blinking Mercedes noticed Noah on his knees in front of her with a look of worry on his face.

"Baby, are you alright?" Noah asked stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "You look a little pale, and you didn't even notice me come in."

Staring at him Mercedes let out a small huff as his words registered to her. "Oh um, yeah I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little tired." She lied, deciding to wait until after dinner to tell him.

Noah eyed his girlfriend closely before nodding slowly, "You should get some sleep then, I don't mind eating alone." That earned a small laugh from Mercedes.

"Yeah, right. C'mon baby." She stood up quickly pulling Noah up with her. Glancing at the table behind him she eyed the test before pulling him into the kitchen.

"How was your day?" she asked trying to keep her mind off the news.

"Today was pretty uneventful. I did get a few new clients though." Noah spoke as he leaned onto the counter.

Moving around the kitchen Mercedes pulled a tray of lasagna out of the oven and sat it on top of the stove before glancing over at him. "What kind of things do your new client's want you to work on?"

Pulling two plates from the cabinet Noah shrugged, "We haven't really discussed that yet, but I do believe it's a big project."

Looking over her shoulder towards Noah, Mercedes smiled. "Well that's great. You've been trying to get a bigger project for a while now." Cutting the lasagna some she placed a bit on each plate before moving over to the fridge and pulling out the salad.

"Yes, but baby you know a bigger project means less time here with you." At that thought Mercedes bit her lip but shrugged it off.

"Baby, I don't mind really." She said as she placed the plates on the table before sitting down.

Looking at her hesitantly Noah sat down. "Mercy, you're always saying how you want me home more." He spoke softly.

Sigh Mercedes nodded. "Yeah, but this is something you've wanted for a while and I'm not going to be the one to pull you away from that."

Beginning to eat Noah fell into a silence. Thinking it over he knew that Mercedes didn't exactly like him not being home a lot but he had to bring money into their house somehow. Sighing he reached across the table and pulled her free hand into his. "I guess you're right, but if it really starts to bother you let me know and I can just transfer this deal to someone else."

Looking into Noah's brown eyes Mercedes nodded. "Alright I promise."

The two began to eat their food normally now. Small talk was going back and forth between the two.

As they both finished their dinner, fear began to rise with in Mercedes again. It was now or never. Looking up to see Noah putting their plates into the sinks she chewed on her lip roughly. Taking a deep breath she quietly slipped out of the kitchen and into the living room. Grabbing the test she held it behind her back as she hesitantly spoke. "Noah, baby come here."

Poking his head out of the kitchen Noah look his girlfriend over. "Baby, what is it?" when she didn't respond he stepped out the kitchen. "Mercy?"

Looking up at Noah slowly she pulled the test from behind her back and moved forwards for him to see.

Noah glanced down at the white stick in her hand confused. That was until he noticed the words positive written across the screen. His brown eyes went wide as he slowly looked back up at Mercedes. "You—… Your pregnant?"

Nodding slowly Mercedes closed her eyes waiting for him to blow up. However instead she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her body closer to his. Letting out a small sigh of relief Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry."

At her words Noah pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Why would you be sorry?" She looked away from him.

"Well, I just know you said you weren't ready for kids yet, and well now." Noah shook his head.

"Baby, I love you. No I wasn't exactly expecting this or was ready for this, but we're here now. I am happy." He smiled softly before giving her a soft kiss.

Looking up into Noah's eyes Mercedes smiled softly. "I love you too Noah." Pulling away from her some Noah dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach which caused a giggle to erupt from Mercedes.

"Baby I'm not even showing yet!" she shook her head at her lovely boyfriend. Running her fingers through his Mohawk she smiled to herself. Everything would be just fine.


End file.
